


I Fucked The Mothman Out Back the Trailer Park

by Grimmseye



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, First chapter is just set up: no sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Rough Oral Sex, Spoilers up to Amnesty episode 19, informed consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmseye/pseuds/Grimmseye
Summary: Indrid leans back, humming. “Not really, no,” he says. “I’ll be honest with you, the only thing that would really help is having a partner through this but, well, that hasn’t been an option since I left Sylvain. I’ve been dealing with this for a very long time, Duck, I know how to handle it.”Duck breathes out a “Shoot.” He scratches the back of his head. “That, uh, that really blows, Indrid, wish I could… uh… Well I guess I could…”He could help. Could help his… maybegood friendwas going too far, but he’s certainly fond of Indrid. And the idea doesn’t exactly sit well with him, leaving Indrid all alone while he’s so out of it, something that’s sure to be unpleasant at best and downright torturous at worst.“Oh?” Indrid’s smile slips away. He straightens up, and though his glasses are opaque, Duck gets the sense that those eyes are intent upon him. “And here I’d thought you’d run out of surprises.”





	I Fucked The Mothman Out Back the Trailer Park

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe there's no Indruck ovi fics _I have to do everything myself_

Duck didn’t really think he’d be rolling around Indrid’s place much after they wrapped up the whole __ _ Evil Tree  _ fiasco. They killed the thing, they saved the day, hell,  _ he  _ saved the Mothman — and he’s not too thrilled with the whole  _ regular guy  _ development but that’s one hell of a note to end on, he supposes. 

That’s likely about it, actually. The  _ regular guy  _ thing. Until the next abomination shows up, he’s got nothing to do but take his rounds about the forest, show up at the Cryptonomica each Saturday, go home, pet his cat, stare at the ceiling and contemplate just how the hell his life got stuck this deep in the shitter. He gets to do all that, and he gets to _wait._

He keeps expecting Minerva to show up, is the thing. 

So Duck’s  _ lonely.  _ And like, yeah, he’s got the Pineguard, but Aubrey’s closer to a weird little sister and Ned’s — he’s  _ Ned.  _ He’s got his pals at the station but it’s not like he can exactly tell them why he’s looking so grim all day. 

And, well, he figures Indrid needed someone to check up on him, after he got kidnapped by goats. It’s a neighborly thing to do, and also Duck’s desperate for someone he can maybe fucking _talk_ to. Maybe even glean some insight into his life like how likely he is to trip and split his skull open as he  _ skateboards _ to work in the morning.  Indrid’s not that transparent of a guy, not really one who Duck would call a great conversationalist. But he indulges, and sometimes he gets the feeling Indrid might appreciate the company. 

He’s been coming here long enough that Indrid just unlocks the door ahead of time. Doesn’t need any forewarning, he’s got that future vision and all, so Duck can just walk on up and —

Rattle the door. It takes him a good long moment to figure out that it’s not gonna open, Duck just hovering there on the step to the trailer before he thinks to knock. He calls inside,  “Hey, uh, Indrid?” He’s not about to start  _ panicking,  _ but the guy’s kind of known for having trouble follow him about. “You good, man?”

There’s immediate movement inside, letting Duck relax as he hears Indrid crossing to the door. The lock clicks and the door pops open with a rattle, revealing the man. He's leaning in the doorway, as captivating as always in appearance, just close enough to the edge of _weird_ without it being obvious what's so off about him. It's a little bit of everything, really, the aged youth and the gaunt life and the opaque lenses that seem to see all. 

“Duck,” he observes. “I, uh, I apologize, I was a bit… occupied before you arrived. You can come in.”

He shifts aside to let Duck through the door. Duck watches him, a frown tugging at the corner of his lips. Indrid’s always carried a strange sort of ethereal quality to him. He didn’t move like a human did, he seemed to _flow_ from one place to the next. Now, though, now Indrid’s steps are heavy. When he sits down, it’s like he’s falling onto the couch. 

Duck slides into the seat across from him, propping his elbow up on the table. “You sick, man? You’re acting all, uh…” He waves a hand at Indrid’s entirety, then grimaces. “Okay, I realize that was —” 

_ “ — a little rude,” _ they say together. 

Indrid picks up, “No, you’re right, I’m definitely not feeling my best at the moment. No need for concern, it will pass.”

“Well sure, but if you want me to make a run to the drug store —” 

“— I’m afraid your pharmaceuticals won’t be of much use to me, Duck, though I do appreciate it.” Indrid weighs his jaw in one hand, giving a smile. With his glasses, he could be staring right at him or have his eyes closed, and Duck would never know. “I actually might take you up on that offer for soup, though, I’m  _ famished.”  _

Duck closes his mouth without getting a word out. “Alright, sounds good.” He rubs the back of his neck. This is why conversing with Indrid can be such an  _ event.  _ “Although, Indrid, you don’t mind me —

_ “ — asking what’s wrong?”  _

“C’mon man, it’s fuckin’ weird when you do that.” Duck leans back, crossing his arms. 

“You’ll have to be patient with me.” There’s not even a note of apology in his voice. If anything, it’s a bit strained, a bit weary, and Duck purses his lips as he looks him over. Is his face flushed, or is that just the light of his glasses? “I’m not exactly all  _ together  _ right now. I’m a bit scattered between — well, the hundreds of potential futures that are all vying for my attention alongside my conversation with  _ you  _ and my own, personal ailment. But certainly, I’ll try not to disturb you.” 

Duck huffs. “C’mon, now you’re just guiltin’ me.” 

“I am.” Indrid’s mouth splits into a grin. “And it’s working.” 

“It  _ is.”  _ He groans, tipping his head back against the couch. “But you _know_ you’re being —” 

_ “— real cagey.”  _

“Oh, c'mon —" He huffs. "Nevermind. Is this a sylph thing?” 

Indrid hums, tapping his fingers on the table. “Well, Duck,” he says, “I can tell you. I’m not shy about the natural cycles of my biology. But if I do, I’d like to request we veer for the future where you  _ don’t  _ fall out of your seat and concuss yourself.”

“Uh, sure?” Duck cocks a brow, but scoots deeper into the booth. “Shoot.” 

“Putting it simply,” Indrid begins, as he folds his hands in front of him, “this is the particular season in which my body decides it wants to mate.”

Duck jolts. His knee slams into the table and he cusses over Indrid’s delighted laugh. 

“Oops! I’m sorry, I should have warned you.” Indrid chuckles as Duck clutches at his knee, continuing with, “It’s not exactly the most pleasant experience, once I get into the full swing of it. As a matter of fact, Duck, I’d suggest you give me the next week to myself. By that point the worst of it will be out of my system.” 

He sets his leg back down, huffing through his nose. It’s a lot to take in right now. And — “Aw fuck, you’re not like —” 

“I am, Duck.” 

“Shit, man, I’m sorry.” Heat is rising on his face, staring down at the table. “I didn’t, uh, didn’t mean to, y’know,  _ interrupt —”  _

“It’s quite alright.” There’s  _ definitely  _ some amusement in there. “Like I said, it’s not fully taken me just yet. Much less of a, ah,  _ pressing  _ issue.” 

Duck snorts. He covers his mouth against a laugh, shaking his head. “Alright, alright. But, like, a whole week? That seems like an awful long time, you don’t want me to getcha a care package or nothin’?” 

Indrid leans back, humming. “Not really, no,” he says. “I’ll be honest with you, the only thing that would really  _ help  _ is having a partner through this but, well, that hasn’t been an option since I left Sylvain. I’ve been dealing with this for a very long time, Duck, I know how to handle it.”

Duck breathes out a  _ “Shoot.” _ He scratches the back of his head. “That, uh, that really blows, Indrid, wish I could… uh… Well I guess I  _ could…” _

He could help. Could help his… maybe good friend was going too far, but he’s certainly fond of Indrid. And the idea doesn’t exactly sit well with him, leaving Indrid all alone while he’s so out of it, something that’s sure to be unpleasant at best and downright torturous at worst. 

_ “Oh?”  _ Indrid’s smile slips away. He straightens up, and though his glasses are opaque, Duck gets the sense that those eyes are intent upon him. “And here I’d thought you’d run out of surprises.” 

“Now hang on, I’m not agreeing to nothing just yet.” But he’s thinking about it. And he’s already leaning on his answer. “I need to know exactly what I’d be getting into, first.”

“Of course.” The words are soft. Indrid leans forward on both elbows. “There’s a lot you’ll want to know. Why don’t I give you the rundown and we’ll… proceed from there. No pressure, of course.” He licks his lips. “It would be a lot to offer, Duck, so I promise I won’t hold it against you if you change your mind.”

He shrugs his shoulders. “I mean, let’s not count chickens. Even if you are the most, uh, qualified to do that, aren’t you?  _ Damn.”  _ This is where his life’s at, now. “Alright, Indrid: lay it on me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to support my writing or have something specific you'd like me to write, you can check out my tumblr [here!](http://grimmseye.tumblr.com/Writing)
> 
> Otherwise, please let me know what you think! <3


End file.
